Leaving Might Be The Best Choice
by ConsumingloveDelena
Summary: Damon is leaving Mystic Falls as he promised to Stefan. But when Elena is standing in the middle of the road asking him to stay, he realises that it might be harder than what he had thought... First One-shot ever, please give it a try.


**Hi everyone, I'm french and a big fan of TVD since a long time now. This is my first fanfiction ever ! After all these time trying to imagine what could happen between Damon and Elena and after reading great fanfictions about this couple, I thought I might give it a try too. Please let me know what you think, I would really like to know if I'm good at this or not... English isn't my first language so please forgive all the mistakes.**

Mystic Falls was no longer the place for Damon Salvatore. After making sure that everything would be okay for Elena, he was finally leaving town and honoring the promise that he had made to his brother. He was leaving them both alone so they could get a chance to be happy... So he could try to be happy for himself. He and his blue Camaro would go wherever desteny would bring them. That's what Damon thought until he saw her standing in the middle of the road in front of his car. He hit the breaks and stops about one meter in front her. Damon gets out of the car, angry and chocked by this unexpected meeting...

**- What the hell Elena ?! I could have killed you **! He shouts, just realising about the irony of what he said.

**- No I don't think so. **She answers with a small smile.

- **Very funny, but for god's sake you freaked me out ! Why where you in the middle of the road like this ?**

-** I could ask you the same question... Why are you on this road, in your car ? **She asks, already knowing about the answer to that question thanks to a little note that she found in her bedroom a few minutes before.

**- That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot... **He's trying to make a joke out of it but just by looking at Elena's face he knows that it's not working.

**- I won't play this game with you Damon this isn't funny! Where you planning on leaving town ? **Her voice is filled with anxiety.

**- Actually, I have made up my mind a few days ago. This is not just a plan, I am leaving Mystic Falls tonight.** He says very calmly.

**- Are you serious?! Because if this is some kind of a joke...** She is angry, chocked and panic is reflecting through her eyes.

**- This is not a joke, I am leaving tonight Elena. **

**- Just like that, without saying goodbye... **She is angry and hurt, her voice is shaking.

**- I don't do in the tears and heartbreaking goodbyes. Plus, I knew something like this would happen, that's why I just left a note on your pillow so you would know about it once I would be gone... I should have considered the vampire speed in the equation. **

**- You said that you would never leave me again... So why?**

**Why are you leaving me ? **Sha asks with a broken voice.

**- Because you don't need me here anymore learned how to feed on an human without killing him, Connor is under Klaus's control, Stefan is looking after you, Jeremy has his ring... Plus, you made it pretty clear during the party that you don't want to become anything like me so ... Nothing could go better for you and my brother, you can finally have your happy ending and live happily ever after for the rest of the eternity ! I am just a shadow in your bright plans... **

**- That's not true Damon, I need you, everybody needs you here... **

**- You know Elena, your skills in lying didn't improve since I got to know you. But I will give it a try...Give me one reason... Give me one good reason why I should stay!? **He is calm but strong, he made up his mind and doesn't plan on changing it. He has to leave, he needs to leave. But he wants to give it one last shot, convinced that it won't change anything.

**- Because you promised me Damon ! **Here it is, the promise that he made a few months ago while she had no one else to protect her and all the supernatural species on her heels... Everything has changed now, Stefan is back and there is no other threats to take care of so he might consider this as a very lame excuse.

**- You want to talk about promises ?! I asked you one thing when we started our "go-saving-saint-stefan" mission, I asked you to remember about the things that you would feel while he would be gone... And that night when you made your choice, it just brought me back to the night when I snapped Jeremy's neck... You told me that you cared about me but that you would always choose Stefan... Like nothing had happened, like if you hadn't felt anything... But I get it, everybody chooses Stefan. **Here it is, now she know how he felt during that night, how he feels about that choice. And she can understand how hurt he is.

**- But I care about you so much Damon ! **If only he knew how much. She doesn't know herself where is the boundary between caring and loving when it comes to Damon.

**- That's not enough anymore.** **Please just let me go Elena... If you want to know the truth I will tell you... I'm leaving because it hurts! I might be the most selfish person on this entire earth but when it comes to you, all I want is your hapiness, and you will be happy if you can be with Stefan without thinking about hurting me. And it hurts when you see the woman that you love being in love with someone else! And I might not show it but I love my brother too, I want him to be happy so I am honoring my promises and leaving town as he asked me to...** It's like he is tearing his own heart out of his chest and placing it in her hands... Now she knows why he wants to leave but what deal is he talking about ?

**- What are you talking about Damon ? Stefan never asked you to leave town. **

**- Sure he did, before you made your choice he told me that if you had picked me he would have left town so we could have been happy together. I had no choice but to promise that I would do the same if you picked him... I could have as well prepared my suitcase that night ! **His voice is filled with pain, falling in love with his brother's girl was definetly something he should have never done... And here it goes with the history repeating itself.

**- Don't say that it's not true, it was one of the hardest choice I ever had to make in my entire life ! **And he know that it's true, but still, she chose Stefan.

**- Didn't seem that hard, he let you die that night and he it's still the best choice you have ever made... **

**- It was my choice Damon, we already talked about it... **She whispered it as if she was ashamed. Ashamed of how hard she had been with him and for not understanding why he would have saved her...

**- Yes we did, but here is the difference between him and me Elena, if I had been there that night you would be alive, hating me even more and loving Stefan even more but you would be alive. An eternity with you wouldn't be enough for me but I wanted to give you the life that you deserved so you could be happy... And Stefan just respected your choice even if you had been dead or if you became the monster that you never wanted to be... **Now she knew everything and it hurted, because deap down she knew that he was right. She would have never wanted for Matt to be dead, but she also wanted to grow old and have kids. Damon would always choose her, she knew that.

**- But it was him that night, and I might regret it for the rest of my life but the choice has been made... We all have to live with it and deal with the consequences of our choices. **

**- Yes we do... So here is my choice to live town, so why aren't you respecting it ? For once in my life I'm trying to be selfless and leave you all to being happy, so please, I'm begging you Elena, get out of my way and let me leave... **He was pleading her, his voice was broken, he was tired of fighting, tired of being hurt, he just wanted to move on and start a new life.

**- No I won't let you because... you can't leave me. **

**- Why not ?! You are being selfish here Elena and you're not like that. You need to let me go... Remember the night you called me to tell me that you chose Stefan, you told me that because you cared about me you would let me go. So please Elena, keep your promise and let me go... Because I can't stand it anymore, it hurts to much. And still, you're here trying to hold me back. I want you to be happy Elena and I want Stefan's hapiness too but I also want to be happy, but I won't be if I stay in this town... **He needed to be selfish too if he wanted to be happy, he would never be watching his brother and the woman he loved kissing, holding hands and making love under the same roof.

**- I can't let you go. It hurts to much. **She wanted to cry now, because she couldn't picture her life without Damon in it. They had been through so much together, he was her rock... If he wasn't by her side she knew that she would lose control, she knew that if one day she had to turn the switch off, he and Jeremy would be the only ones able to bring her back.

**- You will get over it.**

**- No Damon please don't go...**

**- Then give me a damn good reason for me to stay Elena ! **He shouted.

**- Because I love you ! **Here they are, the 3 words he had been waiting for so long. The three words she had been denying to herself, she loved him, she loves him... It came out so fast that she didn't have the time to realise it herself. Now she looked as confused as he was.

**- You what ? **He whispered it like if it was a dream he was afraid to break, this couldn't be real.

**- You heard what I just said Damon... **Yes it was real, but he still couldn't believe it.

**- I want you to say it again. **He asked, he needed it. He needed to know if she had meant it, that she didn't just say it to make him stay. The second their eyes met, he knew she was telling the truth, her eyes started to be filled with tears but she didn't cry...

**- I made a mistake that night... I think I convinced myself that Stefan deserved a second chance because of what he had been through, like if we owed it to ourselves to give it a try. When I had to choose between him and you... It's like if I had the choice between the safe love that I used to experience before and what you're offering me which is so powerful! If all this mess going on in life I guess I thought I just needed a "safe harbour" on which I could rely on... When I tryed to picture us together, I thought that all this passion and tension between us would consume us in all ways either good or bad... I didn't way any bumps in my life anymore, and I also wanted to make the "right choice" because when it comes to all my friends, they just don't understand the connection that we have... they just can't understand it.**

**But know everything has changed, and there is this feeling pushing me towards you. It's just like if every fiber in my body is trying to tell me that I made the wrong choice. But I just kept denying it until tonight. I guess that seeing you leaving town made me realise how much I love you... **

**I love you Damon I promise, I'm not saying it for you to stay I'm just saying it because I want to and because it feels good to express how I truly feel... I have been denying myself and my feelings for so long, I'm sorry it took this long ...**

Here it was, all he had always wanted to hear and all she should have said a long time ago. But later was better than never... She was sure of her feelings now and that couldn't make Damon happier even if a part of him wished that his brother could have been happy too.

They made a few steps toward each other and Damon took a stray of Elena's hair and pulled it behind her ear. Cupping her face with one hand in the process.

**- Ssshhhh it's okay, I forgive you, I would have waited an eternity for you Miss Gilbert.**

He leaned in and kissed her. They kissed like never before because they could be sure that in the morning, none of them would regret it. They let the passion consume them. No matter what would happen next they would face it together because on the day they first met, destiny had decided that love, passion, adventure and even a little danger would always bring them back toward each other...


End file.
